


Paper Hearts

by SuperStitious18



Series: Darhkatom One-Shots [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Ray is attempting to design a new piece of technology for Palmer Tech now that he's gone to part time for the Legends. His designs aren't going well and he can't figure out for the life of him why Nora is hoarding the balled up pieces of paper he's throwing.





	Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Ray was so unecessarily hard on himself when it came to inventions or anytime he had to draw up plans for something. He wouldn't accept any sort of mistake, not one at all. Nora called him a perfectionist for it but she had brought him a snack and juice so it seems like she's just enabling him at this point. 

"Babe, You need to come to bed." Was what she would grumble, picking up balled up pieces of paper he had thrown around the room in the midst of his frustrations. "You can't think well when you're tired sweetie." She put the rather empty garbage bag to the side and approached him. Nora snuggled up to his back, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing a kiss on the back of his neck. "Please? I can't sleep without you anymore."

Ray's resolve gave out pretty quickly. He *was* exhausted since he had started this idea earlier... 

It was going to be a new invention that he wanted to release before December in order to boost up company revenue. So hopefully that when he gives out bonuses this year that the new piece of Palmer Tech had sold well and would help him keep his employees paid well until the next big product. Granted the phone line was still going well, he just wanted what was best for his employees, wanted to make life a little easier on them for the holidays...

"Ray, If you don't physically walk to our bed and cuddle with me, I will carry you there and force you to sleep." Nora's tone held no room for argument. 

Ray got up and tossed the rest of the balled up paper in the trash bag near the office door. Next, he followed his now very happy girlfriend to their bathroom so he could wash up and do his nightly routine before heading to a nice, warm bed. A nice bed where he could hold Nora against him and just feel her breathing, existing solidly in his presence. 

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He had to make sure she knew, it was the only logical conclusion he got while he was in the middle of brushing his teeth. No matter how muffled or garbled his words came out.

A bright smile spread across her lips, she understood him none the less. He was always this lovey and slightly clingy when he had exhausted himself like this. "Multiple times Mr. Palmer. Now finish brushing your teeth." 

He pouted and sulked while doing so. Why hadn't she said she loved him too? Did she not anymore? A sad noise escaped his throat at the thought of her leaving him. 

"Ray, Please baby hurry up." Nora chided him gently. She had her hands on her hips, watching him just sluggishly move around with no small amount of concern.

He perked up at the sound of her voice, she was still here! Ray quickly finished brushing his teeth, motivated and determined to see the angel that was next to him. After, he turned towards Nora, happily sagging into her open arms and letting her help him to bed. 

"Do you love me?" He asked after they had settled down in their bed, Nora's back pressed firmly against his front and his arms wrapped around her waist. 

"I love you more than anything in the multiverse Ray Palmer. Now go to sleep!" She craned her neck just so she could kiss him one last time before settling down with a content sigh.

It became a thing. Everytime Ray left his home office, Nora snuck into the room and stole all the little balled up papers and put them in the garbage bag she stashed somewhere. Ray didn't mind, he just thought she was helping him keep his workspace clean. He could always introduce her to recycling! She'd probably love it.

He didn't know she was just hoarding all of the results of his frustrations and long nights of planning. Nora didn't even know why, she just had a compulsion to keep them hidden for a very specific purpose. The purpose is unknown but it's there and would make itself known when she least expected it.

Even when they were on the Waverider for a mission, Ray would sit at the kitchen table and continue to plan excessively. "Mr. Palmer, you have not eaten in several hours now. I recommend you step away and obtain something." Gideon would remind him, Zari looking horrified that he forgot to eat.

"Argh, Sorry Gideon. Just I don't know why it's so hard to plan anything!" He growled at the crumpled up pieces of paper and slammed the pen down. He leaned back in his chair, scrubbed his face with his hands and heaved out a sigh. "I'll be back. I'm going to go walk the ship and collect my head."

As he left, Zari watched Nora come in after him. She quietly collected all the scraps of paper into a pillow case then straightened Ray's existing papers, pens and other design equipment. Afterwards, she went over and programmed the fabricator to make a few things.

The totem bearer watched in awe as Nora made Ray's favorite apple pancakes, effectively cleaned the dishes and left them next to a small note she wrote and disappeared without saying anything. All before the man could even get back from whatever it was that he was doing. Zari could not wait to see Ray's reaction now.

He came back, a little more relaxed and a lot confused when he saw his workstation cleared. "Huh?" Ray sniffed at the pancakes, lighting up when he recognized what they were. "No way, Did Nora come in here? I thought she was busy!"

"She did, She took all the papers- what does she with those by the way?- and made you pancakes. It's kind of sweet, I just get Charlie who remembers that I like the all marshmallow brand of Lucky Charms." Zari looked amused by her girlfriend's antics so Ray didn't see the need to say anything on that part.

"I think she throws them away?" Ray really didn't know. He might have to do some investigating with his lovely girlfriend when they got home after finishing on the Waverider. 

His frustration came to a head one night. He had actually gotten everything smoothed out and started building the damn thing but now he was just seeing *everything* that could be wrong. Nitpicking and poking at certain circuitry, getting shocked from the wiring and just everything was awful.

Ray was extremely close to crying when Nora found him. "Hey, Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, worried for his sanity at this point. He turned around in his chair, dragging her closer so he could bury his face into her chest. Her worry skyrockted as he held her close and she felt his shoulders shaking, tears staining the front of her shirt. 

"It's all going so wrong! I've been trying and trying to get this done so that it would be easier to give everyone a bonus so they can all have christmas. But I can't find *anything* going right! It feels like I've made no progress." He pulled back from her, turning to grab a kleenex so he could blow his nose. Ray's heart shattered when he saw that Nora was no longer in the room. He hadn't imagined that, did she leave?

Then he heard running coming down the hallway and a loud rustling. He watched the doorway, a lot confused and mildly worried when Nora burst in and dumped balled up paper over his head in an explosion of white. 

Ray gave a shout but it was kind of funny at the same time as his emotions were raw, so he just dissolved into hysterical laughter. The pleased grin on Nora's face quadrupled his joy and made him break down just a little more.

It took five whole minutes for them to calm down from the paper confetti surprise. "Is that why you've been hoarding all that?" Ray asked, a little breathless.

"Well, No. I don't quite know why I hoarded it but I didn't want you to be sad so I had an idea." She let herself be pulled in between his legs and his hands on her hips. Nora reached forward, combing her fingers through his short hair and enjoying the way the tension seeped out of his body. "You see all that? That's how far you've come since you started this project. In three weeks Ray, that's impressive darling! You have a model now, so what if there are a few things wrong? You have plenty of time to fix them and if you can't? Why don't you take it on the Waverider? Ask Zari and Gideon for ideas."

His face flushed, embaressed he didn't even think of asking his friends for help. "Ah..."

"Look at me." She gently pushed his head back, forcing Ray to look at her. "You, are wonderful Ray Palmer. You have such a huge heart and you care almost too damn much for everyone. It's one reason why I love you. You are going to be okay sweetheart, You'll make the deadline. You'll make it, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She reassured him, seeing how his chin trembled with how he was trying to keep more tears at bay.

"Promise?" Ray asked, his voice a little raw.

"Promise." She bent down slight to place a kiss on his lips. "I love you." Nora stated again, really wishing to drive her point home.

Ray smiled, drawing his girlfriend further into his embrace. He was astonished that he made it this far in life without her. Even with previous relationships, he never felt like he had been in this deep with someone. She was truly amazing and Ray felt lucky she wanted to be with him. "I love you too, Nora."

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a conversation about my cat Nora, who kept stealing paper balls and running off with them to do god knows what.  
> Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought! 😁


End file.
